There has always been a need to test electronic assemblies during the manufacturing process. Currently, when it is necessary to perform a function test or to load a program into an assembly, the electronic assembly must be physically connected to the test equipment. Conventionally, this connection is achieved by interfacing a connector with the assembly or through the use of a test fixture having contacting test points that contact the assembly. Either prior art method involves the use of very expensive product specific tooling to interface the electronic assembly to the test equipment. Tooling which contacts the electronic assembly also requires the product to remain stationary requiring an extra stop station in the manufacturing process. Additionally, there is a significant risk of damaging the electronic assembly any time manufacturing equipment has to physically connect to the electronic assembly. The risk of damage increases over time as the tooling wears and eventually needs to be reworked.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for a system for producing and testing electronic assemblies without contacting the electronic assembly.